Sakura and Sasuke's Musical
by zagoorian athena
Summary: Sasuke finally comes back... but what happens next? And who exactly is this Yumi person?[Warning: Unfaithfulness and slight fluff ahead] [SasuSaku]
1. i will be right here waiting for you

**Author's Note: **Hey!! I'm back with a new story. This idea just popped into my head long ago, but I was too lazy to type it. Although, when I was bored with the internet, I decided 'Eh, what the heck? I actually like the idea anyways.' And ta-daan!! A story that I find too dramatic for my own sake but I still find nice. I wouldn't have the ideas for the songs in this story if it wasn't for my best friend who experienced (somewhat) the same happenings here. So cheers to my best friend!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I shall never ever own Naruto because... well, because I never will!! There, you happy?!? Also, I don't own "I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You" because Brian Adams does.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she glanced outside the window. Thick droplets of rain started pounding against her window.

"Sasuke…" she muttered as she recalled the old days when they were still a team.

Even though he used to ignore her a lot and always said how she was annoying, she would rather endure those than to have him wanted as a missing nin.

She sighed once more while staring at the rain pouring down on the pavement of the sidewalk as she started to sing…

_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice, on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever?_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh can't you see it baby,_

_You've got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive, this romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance_

_Oh you can't see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Just as she ended her song, a loud knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie.

Opening the door, she saw a drenched Ino panting for breath on her doorstep.

Regaining her composure, she stared at her with happy eyes and said breathlessly, "Sasuke-kun's back!"

Registering what the wet blonde just said, she ran outside right after putting on her shoes hurriedly, not giving a damn to the pouring rain.

When she got nearer the Konoha gates, she could see a crowd of people gathered. Most of which she knew were ninjas. By this time, the rain had already stopped but everyone was still wet.

In the middle of this crowd, Sakura could see raven colored hair shaped like the butt of a chicken.

She made her way through the crowd filled with people muttering or whispering something to their neighbors and some talking excitedly to the Uchiha with a smirk plastered on his face while talking to a loud-mouthed blonde with blue eyes.

Sakura could make out some words—what with all the people talking together—from the kyuubi vessel like 'missed you', 'ramen', 'Hinata-chan', 'ramen', 'Sakura', 'Hokage' and some other stuff.

Finally making it to the middle, Sakura's eyes filled with tears of joy as Sasuke noticed her and stopped talking to Naruto.

Sasuke kept staring at her and noticing this, Sakura felt a blush creep on her cheeks as she shifted awkwardly under his gaze..

"Anou… w-welcome back, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," he replied as he nodded at her, not once breaking away from staring at her. He was, after all, surprised at her actions. He expected some screaming, fainting, hugging or something more Sakura-like. He was also taking in Sakura's new features like her curves and her chest.

"I-is anything wrong?"

"No."

"Umm… okay then. If there's nothing more, I should get going. Nice to see you again," she said as she turned to leave, inwardly cursing herself at how pathetic she must have looked.

"Wait, Sakura!" he said as he broke away from the crowd and walked briskly to catch up to her.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"No, not at all."

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it folks!! My first chapter of this story. Oh yeah, I decided that I shall have one song per chapter so since there are 14 songs, there will be 14 chapters, 'kay? But to tell you the truth, the whole story is just more than 6000 words. To the readers of "Sakura LOVES Sasuke", don't worry, I will still continue with it. I'm just waiting for more reviews. Lately, my inbox has been quiet of new reviews. Please review if you want me to update soon. 'Coz if you don't, you'll probably have to wait until February. Bwahahaha... so review review REVIEW!!

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	2. especially for you

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for those who reviewed!! And for those who read it but didn't review, please review this chapter. Reviews inspire me, as they do to any other writer, to update soon and think of a better story to make. So please review and inspire me to update before February, or maybe I'll have to make it March so that you'll review faster?!? I'm half-serious here, people! So please do review and I'll have to cut this chappie short coz it's past my curfew. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not, cannot, and will not own Naruto because I don't, can't and won't. So if you want to give me something to own, give me happiness that can be achieved by reviewing! Also, I do not own what ever song will be mentioned here coz I'm too lazy to scroll down and look what it is.

* * *

Throughout their whole walk, only the sound of their footsteps and the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the leaves were heard.

Noticing that they've finally stopped walking, Sasuke looked up to see a wide clearing in the middle of the forest with a lake at the far end.

_Perfect. A quiet place to ask her…_

"I come here often to think, you know," Sakura stated making Sasuke look at her.

"Aa. Listen, Sakura. I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Do you remember my goals?"

"You mean, killing Itachi?"

"How about the other one?"

"Resurrecting the clan, right?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura… will you help me resurrect my clan?"

Once again, her eyed filled with tears of joy as she nodded and flung herself at him with so much force that they fell down unto the grass.

They looked at each others eyes and Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun, I've missed you so much."

"I-I missed you too."

"Really?"

Sasuke could only nod in response and pulled her head down to kiss her.

Sakura was in a state of shock that she didn't know what was happening. The next thing she knew, Sasuke was kissing her deeply and begging for entrance to her mouth, teasing him first before finally giving in.

Breaking apart, they looked at each others' eyes and Sasuke said, "I love you."

"I love you too," said the pink-haired girl as she laid her head on her beloved's chest and snuggled close to him.

After a few moments, they slowly got up and Sakura started to sing while the both of them slow danced to the melodious voice of Sakura.

_Especially for you  
I wanna let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart  
I thought of you  
You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same _

Especially for you  
I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too  
And if dreams were wings, you know  
I would have flown to you  
To be where you are  
No matter how far  
And now that I'm next to you

No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say  
It's all because of you

And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is  
Especially for you

Especially for you  
I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me  
How I'm certain that our love was meant to be  
You changed my life  
You showed me the way  
And now that I'm next to you

I've waited long enough to find you  
I wanna put all the hurt behind you  
Oh,  
And I wanna bring out all the love inside you,  
Oh

And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is  
Especially for you

You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
And now that I'm next to you  
No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say  
It's all because of you

And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is  
Especially for you

After the song ended, they decided to have lunch together at Ichiraku and then Sasuke would report to the Hokage.

As they made their way to the counter, Sasuke noticed another girl eating ramen with her friends. Sasuke noted that she had long brown hair and wonderful blue eyes and according to her company, her name is Yumi. All in all, Sasuke thought she was cute and while he and Sakura were eating, he kept stealing glances at her. Sakura didn't notice though, because she was busy eating.

* * *

Hmmm... what part do you think this "Yumi" will play in this story of mine?!? Only time can tell. Why did I say time? Because, if you review sooner, I'll update faster, thus TIME! Sorry if you can't understand what I'm saying. I'm really lazy. Anyways, please review... the first to review on this chapter can have a story dedicated to him/her. Deal? Or no deal? (If you're Filipino, you'd get that part) Please review... okay?!?

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	3. happy ending

**Author's Note: **I'm finally back with the third chapter to the story "Sakura and Sasuke's Musical". Hmmm... what to say, what to say? Amazingly, I don't have a thing to say in this usually long note of mine due to extreme laziness. I'm even amazed of myself that I made this story in the first place. So, since I have nothing to say to you guys about what's been going on lately, I'll only say what all authors of the stories I have read say before the dreaded disclaimer: REVIEW!! A simple word with 6 letters, yet it could mean so much to the writers. So could you please make me happy, and give me a review. Long, short, constructive, flames, one-worded, a whole paragraph, simple, mean, or anything else is happily accepted. (Amazingly, I managed to make my note long again! Yay for me!!)**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **All related characters of Naruto don't belong to me. 'Happy Ending' doesn't belong to me either... Avril Lavigne does.

**

* * *

**

**.::.Fast Forward to a Few Months After.::.**

Exhausted from a very tiring mission, Sakura was relieved to come back home a day early. She was planning to surprise Sasuke after she reported to the Hokage and was now on her way back to the house she now shared with Sasuke.

_He must be home already, _she noted seeing the door unlocked.

She stepped inside the house and somehow felt something at the pit of her stomach—just like how she always felt whenever something bad was about to happen.

Slowly proceeding to the master's bedroom, she started to feel an unfamiliar presence inside. About a foot away from the slightly open door, Sakura started to hear moans and groans emitting from inside.

Panicking and thinking the worst, Sakura quickly opened the door and was shocked at what she saw: a half-naked girl on top of a shirtless Sasuke making out together.

Noticing Sakura, Sasuke immediately broke from the kiss and said "Sakura, I can explain."

Yumi (the girl on top of Sasuke) noticed Sakura and then turned to Sasuke sending him a death glare.

"I hate you," were the last words of Sakura before she started sprinting away from the scene and out of the house. As she ran away, it started to rain again. She heard a song from some a store nearby as she just kept on running while the rain poured upon her.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did  
Was it something you said  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread _

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. It's kinda short, I know. But there are more chapters way shorter than this one. So until next time, please review. At least 10 reviews until I update next. Deal? Honestly, I have been void of any new reviews latelty, and I feel so desolate without them. So please review so that I'll update soon. You DO want that, right? 'Coz if you don't, tell me. I'll gladly delete this story if anyone agrees with what I just said. But honestly, I have put my hard work into this, and I would really want to continue. So please review. Until next time... 

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/swEeT pRinCeSs123/eMo.pRinCesS123


	4. girl

**Author's Note**: I'm so terribly sorry for the veeeeery long update. The end of the school year got to me and I completely forgot about ficwriting for quite a long time. And just recently, I've been grounded because of my hard-headedness. Anyways, I also waited for the small amount of reviews I was asking for but they never came. So I'm really sad that this story didn't come out as well as _Cherry Blossom Lane. _But anyway, I'm here now and there's no need to fret. Although I am going on vacation on the 19th and won't be coming back until May so it's gonna take me a long time to update... again. But until then, enjoy the fourth chapter of my favorite self-written fic so far. Hope you enjoy and please DO review. They make me happy and give me inspiration for the next update. Once again, I'm so sorry for the realy long update and please enjoy reding!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and all related characters. Nor do I own 'Girl' by Destiny's Child.

* * *

She was running towards Ino's house where she knew she could find her best friend.

Knocking on the door harder than she had intended, Sakura waited at the doorstep drenched in the rain while Ino was opening the door.

"Sakura?" Ino asked worriedly as she saw her best friend crying hard as she flung herself at Ino unable to stop the tears.

"Sakura? What happened? Why are you crying?" came the worried voices of Hinata and Tenten who also happened to be there.

"Wait, let's go inside first. I can make you a hot cup of chocolate, okay?"

Sakura merely nodded as she let go of Ino and went with the other two kunoichis to the living room.

When Ino finally arrived with four cups of hot chocolate and sat down right beside Sakura on the couch, she, Hinata and Tenten started to sing to Sakura.

_**Ino:**_

_Take a minute girl, come sit down_

_And tell us what's been happening_

_In your face I can see the pain_

_Don't you try to convince us that you're happy (yeah)_

_**Hinata and Tenten:**_

_We've seen this all before_

_But he's taking advantage of the passion_

_Because we've come too far_

_For you to feel alone_

_You don't let him walk over your heart_

_**Ino, Tenten and Hinata:**_

_I'm telling you_

_**Ino, Tenten and Hinata:**_

_Girl, I can tell you've been crying_

_And you needing somebody to talk to_

_Girl, I can tell he's been lying_

_And pretending that he's faithful and he loves you_

_Girl, you don't have to be hiding_

_Don't you be ashamed to say he hurt you_

_I'm your girl; you're my girl, we your girls_

_Don't you know that we love ya_

_**Sakura:**_

_See, what y'all don't know about him_

_Is I can't let him go because he needs me_

_It ain't really him, it's stress from his job_

_And I ain't making it easy_

_I know you see him bugging most of the time_

_But I know deep inside, he don't mean it_

_It gets hard sometimes_

_But I need my man_

_I don't think y'all understand_

_I'm telling you_

_**Ino, Tenten and (second voice) Hinata:**_

_Girl, I can tell you've been crying_

_And you needing somebody to talk to_

_(we understand, don't be ashamed of your friend)_

_Girl, I can tell he's been lying (oh, I can tell he's been lying to you)_

_And pretending that he's faithful and he loves you (he's not good for you)_

_Girl, you don't have to be hiding_

_Don't you be ashamed to say he hurt you_

_I'm your girl, you're my girl, we your girls_

_Don't you know that we love ya_

_Girl, I can tell you've been crying (girl, I can tell you been crying)_

_And you needing somebody to talk to (I can see it in your eyes)_

_Girl, I can tell he's been lying (I can tell he's been lying)_

_And pretending that he's faithful and he loves you (I can see it in you)_

_Girl, you don't have to be hiding (I know what your feeling girl)_

_Don't you be ashamed to say he hurt you_

_I'm your girl, you're my girl, we your girls_

_Don't you know that we love ya_

_(Girl) girl, take a good look at yourself_

_He got you going through hell_

_We ain't never seen ya down like this_

_What you mean, you don't need us to help_

_We known each other too well_

_I'm your girl, you're my girl, we your girls_

_And don't you know we love ya_

After the song, Sakura started to explain to her three closest friends about how Sasuke was cheating on her. They couldn't help feeling sorry for her and angry and murderous at Sasuke. But being the kind girl that she was, Sakura simply said that they shouldn't be mad at him. Ino felt sorry for her and let her stay at her house.

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha manor, the girl named Yumi was just as shocked as Sakura knowing that Sasuke had a relationship with another woman. Gathering up her clothes and quickly putting them back on, she stormed outside with an angry look on her face. In other words, Sasuke has been dumped twice.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, do you think this chapter was worth the long wait?!? Tell me through a review. Tell me what you think of the fic so far and I swear I won't get mad even though it's a bad review. Also, sorry if this chapter's too short. Once again, please review... review... REVIEW!!

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/swEeT pRinCeSs123/eMo.pRinCesS123


	5. confessions

**Author's Note: **Well actually, I wasn't planning to update THIS soon... I was thinking more of Wednesday or Tuesday. But because of a special person (ahem...ahem Yes, **Hikari The Emo Queen of OCness**, I'm talking about you... hehe...) I decided to update soon because she was kind enough to review my other stories as well... plus, she gave me nice reviews. She gave me enough motivation to update. I'm really thankful for her... she's so kind (how emotional!). But anyway, **Hikari The Emo Queen of OCness, **I dedicate this chapter to you! Please enjoy and please review as well!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and all related characters because I'm just a simple fic writer like everybody else... I also don't own the song _'Confessions part I'_ because Usher does.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to explain everything to Sakura, being the one he really loved.

**_The Actual Happenings between Sasuke and Yumi_**

Sasuke and Yumi have been going out behind Sakura's back for quite some time. Yumi wasn't a ninja. She was just an ordinary civilian of Konoha. Lately, Sasuke has been getting the urge to break up with her since he couldn't stand her non-stop talks about herself. One day before Sakura was supposed to arrive from a mission, Sasuke met up with her at a bar and was just about to break up but somehow got drunk instead and wound up doing what Sakura saw them doing.

**_Back to the Present…_**

Contemplating on his situation, Sasuke got up and made his way to the window as the thick rain drops pounded against the glass. Glancing outside, he started to sing…

_Every thing that I've been doin is all bad _

_I got a chick on the side wit a crib and a ride _

_I've telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad _

_And I just wanna confess cause it's been goin' on so long _

_Girl I been doin you so wrong and I want you to know that _

_Every thing that I've been doin is all bad _

_I got a chick on the side wit a crib and a ride _

_I've telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad _

_And I just wanna confess 'cause it's been goin' on so long _

_Girl I been doin you so wrong and I want you to know that _

_Every time I was in L.A. I was with my ex-girlfriend _

_Every time you called I told you, _

_"Baby I'm workin'" (No!) _

_I was out doin my dirt (Oh!) _

_Wasn't thinkin' 'bout you gettin' hurt _

_(I) was hand in hand in the Beverly Center like man _

_Not givin' a damn who sees me _

_So gone (I know) _

_So wrong (Just listen) _

_Thinkin' I got it and left you sittin' at home _

_Thinkin' about me _

_Bein' a good girl that you are _

_But you prolly believe you got a good man _

_I man that never would do the things I'm about to tell you I've done _

_Brace yourself _

_It ain't good _

_But it would be even worse if you heard this from somebody else _

_Every thing that I've been doin is all bad _

_I got a chick on the side wit a crib and a ride _

_I've telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad _

_And I just wanna confess cause it's been goin' on so long _

_Girl I been doin you so wrong and I want you to know that _

_Every thing that I've been doin is all bad _

_I got a chick on the side wit a crib and a ride _

_I've telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad _

_And I just wanna confess 'cause it's been goin' on so long _

_Girl I been doin you so wrong and I want you to know that _

_If I could turn back the hands of time and start all over I would _

_'Stead of everything bein' all bad baby everything will be all good _

_I don't wanna lose you but I know what I'm telling you ain't gon' make you wanna _

_Stay, probably just make you run away or _

_Mad enough to punch me in my face _

_I've been livin' like an idiot and I deserve every bit of it _

_I know, today is the day that I ain't gonna play in a board _

_Girl, I'm sorry baby I'm sorry _

_But I can no longer walk around with this stress on my chest _

_I confess... _

_Every thing that I've been doin is all bad _

_I got a chick on the side wit a crib and a ride _

_I've telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad _

_And I just wanna confess cause it's been goin' on so long _

_Girl I been doin you so wrong and I want you to know that _

_Every thing that I've been doin is all bad _

_I got a chick on the side wit a crib and a ride _

_I've telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad _

_And I just wanna confess 'cause it's been goin' on so long _

_Girl I been doin you so wrong and I want you to know that _

_Can you break it down... _

He sighed as he ended the song and realized that he has just made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it, folks! Chapter 5! This chapter is now edited thanks to **lemony.goodness76 **who so kindly pointed out to me that _Confessions part I _suited Sasuke more than _part II_. So yeah, um, thanks! Please review and thanks for reading! 'Til next time!!

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/swEeT pRinCeSs123/eMo.pRinCesS123


	6. leave get out

**Author's Note: **Well, I know I promised to update by Tuesday or Wednesday... but I couldn't help myself! I just HAD to update due to the reviews I got. I was very happy finding out that I got more reviews than any other previous chapter that it motivated me to update sooner. A round of applause to those who reviewed (clap! clap! clap!) So without further ado, Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all related characters do NOT belong to me so you CAN'T sue me. Also, 'Leave (Get Out)' doesn't belong to me as well since JoJo does.

**

* * *

**

**.::.Fast Forward: A Few Days after the Breakup.::.**

Sasuke was at the clearing where he proposed to Sakura just a few months ago. He was busy thinking about her when Sakura entered the clearing and was startled to see Sasuke there.

Sasuke opened his mouth and was about to say something when Sakura cut him off and started to sing.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say _

Get out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

Get out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

When she was finished, she gave him a sad smile and ran away from Sasuke with tears forming in her eyes.

Sasuke just stared guiltily at her retreating from muttering "Sakura…" under his breath.

Tears started forming in his eyes as well, but thinking that someone might see him, quickly wiped away the tears and started walking back to the Uchiha manor with his hands in his pockets. He really wished she would let him explain. He kicked a rock on his path so hard that it made a dent on the wall. But he didn't care. He just wanted Sakura back.

As he passed by a restaurant with tables outside, he stared enviuosly at a happy couple eating their sundae together. Teethes seething, he ran the rest of the distance to his home.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? I know Sasuke is OC here, but at some point he's gotta pour out his emotions, don't you think? Please review and thanks for reading! Watch out for the next update. 

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	7. when there was me and you

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not being able to update in a while. I was (and still am) on vacation and thankfully, I managed to find a place to log on to the net just near the place I'm staying at. Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed. Although I am kinda sad that I only got a few for the previous chapter. So I hope you'll review this time 'coz I actually took the time to update. Haha. Anyway, here's chapter 7 of 'S&S M'. Hope you like it and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and all related characters. Nor do I own 'When There Was Me and You' because whoever-wrote-the-song does.

* * *

Sakura just kept on running letting her feet lead the way. From her blurred eyesight, she could make out that she was nearing the bridge that the former Team 7 used to meet up in the old days.

Arriving at the middle, she stopped and glanced at the flowing water underneath while holding on to the railings for support. She started to sing again as new tears formed in her eyes and moved with such emotion (**A/N: Just like how Gabriella did in _High School Musical_**).

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care _

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

Ending her song, she glanced up at the sky sadly and muttered "Sasuke-kun…".

She started her way back to Ino's house when she passed by the same restaurant that Sasuke had seen. She saw the same couple Sasuke saw as well (**A/N: Creepy, huh?**) and stared at them enviously wishing that she and Sasuke could be just like them. More tears started flowing out of her eyes and as she passed a curious Kiba who asked her what was wrong, she broke down sobbed on his shirt until she was asleep and the shinobi carried her to Ino's home.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. Chapter 7. Won't be able to update in a long time again so I hope that by the time I update the next chapter, I'll have LOTS and LOTS of reviews!

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	8. i don't need a man

**Author's Note: **Hey there, people of planet earth and beyond! Haha. But seriously, thanks to all those that reviewed. I'm sorry that it took a while to update. Again, I'm on vacation, and there's no internet connection at my aunt's place so forgive me. Anyway, please review this chapter and future chapters 'coz it makes me sooo happy:) Anyway, without further ado, CHAPTER 8!! 

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** The things I don't own: (1) Naruto and all related characters. (2) 'I Don't Need A Man' by Pussycat Dolls.

* * *

**.::.Fast Forward: Two Weeks After the Meeting at the Clearing.::.**

Ino and Sakura were in a bar drinking their troubles away while Sasuke kept watch over them from a distance. He just watched as Sakura was now clearly drunk and received malicious grins from drunken men. Sasuke clenched his fists beneath the table being unable to even send away men like them from her. Ever since their meeting at the clearing, Sasuke has been following Sakura wherever she went making sure that no one would harm her. Because deep in his heart, he still truly cared deeply for her.

That night they were in the bar happened to be Karaoke Night and Sakura volunteered to sing a song. And even though she was drunk, Sasuke noticed that her voice sounded full of bittersweet emotion as she sang and danced (drunkenly) to the upbeat tune.

_I see you looking at me_

_Like I got somethings for you_

_And the way that you stare_

_Don't you dare_

_'Cause I'm not about to_

_Just give it all up to you_

_'Cause there are some things I won't do_

_And I'm not afraid to tell you_

_I don't ever want to leave you confused_

_The more you try_

_The less I bite_

_And I don't have to think it through_

_You know if I'm into you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen_

_I get off being free_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good_

_I get off doing my thing_

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_To make me feel complete_

_So let me break it down_

_I can get off when you ain't around_

_Oh!_

_You know I got my own life_

_And I bought everything that's in it_

_So if you want to be with me_

_It ain't all about the bling you bringing_

_I want a love that's for real_

_And without that then no deal_

_And baby I don't need a hand_

_If it only wants to grab one thing_

_The more you try_

_The less I bite_

_And I don't have to think it through_

_You know if I'm feeling you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen_

_I get off being free_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good_

_I get off doing my thing_

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_To make me feel complete_

_So let me break it down_

_I can get off when you ain't around_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_I don't need a_

_I don't need a man, I don't_

_I don't need a man_

_I'll get me through_

_'Cause I know I'm fine_

_I feel brand new_

_I don't need a_

_I don't need a man, I don't_

_I don't need a man_

_I'll make it through_

_'Cause I know I'm fine_

_Without you!_

_I don't need a man to make it happen_

_I get off being free_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good_

_I get off doing my thing_

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_To make me feel complete_

_So let me break it down_

_I can get off when you ain't around_

_Oh!_

Finishing her song, cheers from drunk people met Sakura as she and Ino decided it was time to go home. As they clambered out of the place, more cheers met them and they waved goodbye to their drunk fans as they were drunk themselves.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it! Please review. Sorry if this not will be short, I'm sort of in a hurry.

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	9. so sick

**Author's Note: **Hey people! Finally, I'm back from my vacation and I can update more often than before. Thanks to those who reviewed (although, they're not quite so many). Here's chapter 9, hope you like it. And a special 'hi' to my friend, Kimmy, who's beside me right now. Please review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and all related characters. Period. I also don't own 'So Sick'. Period. Again. Haha.

* * *

Sasuke watched until they were finally out of the bar feeling relieved as he saw Shikamaru drive them home. Unable to resist the urge to show how regretful he was, he got up on the stage as Sakura did and started to sing…

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now its says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore _

It's ridiculous  
It's been months  
For some reason I just  
Can't get over us  
And I'm stronger then this (yeah)  
Enough is enough  
No more walking around with my head down (yeah)  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you

And I'm so sick of love _songs__  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio _

Gotta fix that calendar I had  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And now every _song__ reminds me of what used to be _

That's the reason  
I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still hear  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio

Ooohh leave me alone  
Leave me alone  
Stupid love songs (oooohh)  
(hey) Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio

Cause I'm so sick of love songs (hey)  
So tired of tears (so tired of tears)  
So done with wishing (ooohh)  
She was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow (ooooo ohh)  
So why can't I turn off the radio (why can't I turn off the radio)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears (so tired of tears yeah)  
So done with wishing  
She was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs (love songs ooooh)  
So sad and slow (hey)  
Why can't I turn off the radio (why can't I turn off the radio)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio (why can't I turn off the radio)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

He finished his song as drunk women started to send him flirtatious glances. He ignored them and left the bar, heading back to the house he once shared with his love.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please do review. Summer's almost over and I want to finish this story before it ends. And in order to update, I'm gonna need more reviews! So yeah, you get the picture, right?

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	10. someday

**Author's Note: **Hhmm... the review statistics for the last chapter was small. I'm sad. Seriously, I am. I'm updating this in the hopes I'd get more reviews. Please. Pretty please? With sugar lumps on top?! Review. I'm begging you. I honestly am. So yeah, without further ado... CHAPTER 10! Ta-daaaa!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all related characters don't belong to me. Neither does 'Someday' (which is a really nice song) by Nina.

**

* * *

**

**.::.Fast Forward: The Annual Spring Festival.::.**

The Hokage got up on stage and presented to the audience the show which the Shinobi 12 have put up in commemoration of the start of the spring festival.

Backstage, everyone was busy with last-minute touches on their costume. And while Sakura was near the curtains trying to calm herself down, Sasuke tried to approach her but was pulled away by Naruto as he, too, had last-minute touches on his apparel that needed adding.

Sakura tried so hard to forget about Sasuke over the last months but she failed miserably. She went on countless dates with other men, but in the end of each date, she only felt more and more incomplete without Sasuke. Hearing about the task the Hokage assigned to her and her friends, she felt like she wanted to belt out her emotions once again in an attempt to relieve herself of the stress.

"First up, we have a very gifted medic nin with an angelic voice to match her skill. Haruno Sakura."

The crowd cheered as Sakura went out and smiled at the audience. She took the microphone from the stand and took a deep breath. Then, music started to play as she sang with the rhythm.

_Someday, you're gonna realize  
One day, you'll see this through my eyes  
But then I won't even be there  
I'll be happy somewhere  
Even if I can't _

I know you don't really see my worth  
You think you're the last guy on earth  
Well, I've got news for you  
I know I'm not that strong  
But it won't take long, won't take long

'Cause someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way I wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
One day, I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you  
Someday, someday

But now, I know you can tell  
I'm down and I'm not doin' well  
But one day, these tears  
They will all run dry  
I won't have to cry sweet goodbye

'Cause someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way I wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place, woh  
One day, I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you  
Someday, I know someone's gonna be there

Someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way I wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
One day, I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you  
Someday, someday

Sakura went backstage as the crowd applauded to her performance. She then started to get dressed for her next performance while the Hokage introduced Kiba to the crowd who amazed them all with kick-ass hip hop moves as Akamaru performed tricks synchronized to the dance.

From backstage, Sasuke stared at Sakura regretfully as she headed to the dressing room, knowing that the song was dedicated to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. Chapter 10. Please review as they make me really happy. Also, ... umm... nothing. Just felt like saying that. Haha. Until next time!

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	11. addicted

**Author's Note: **Honestly people, what's with the few number of reviewers? I'm not as enthusiastic as putting up chapters as I used to when there were more reviewers. I'm sad. But to those who were kind-hearted enough to review, thanks anyway! Here's chapter 11... please review!! Please. Pretty please. Pretty please and I won't send angry apples (wtf?) of doom to get you. Haha.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Let's get this straight. I will not and never will own Naruto and all related characters because Masashi Kishimoto does. 'Addicted' doesn't belong to me either 'coz Simple Plan (and whoever composed it) does. _Troublesome. _P.S. ''Could It Be' was mentioned here, and it doesn't belong to me either because Christy Carlson Romano does. _Double troublesome._

* * *

After a few more performances, the Hokage got up the stage once more and announced the next performance which was going to be Sakura's band. 

'_I'm getting too old for climbing up and down the stage. It's too... what's that word Nara always says? Right, troublesome. Honestly, who decided to make the stage so high? Oh, it was me. To protect the kids from rabid fans. Annoying rabid fans of theirs, couldn't they be less... uuhh... rabid?!' _thought the Godaime as the previous performer who was Neji who did a solo performance with his own rendition of the song 'Could It Be'.

"Thank you, Neji, for that wonderful performance. Folks, do you think you know who he was dedicating it to?"

At her question, Tenten immediately blushed strawberry red when the audience (except for Neji's fangirls) and the others backstage screamed out said blushing girl's name.

"Neji? Are they right?" asked the Hokage and said boy just blushed. "Guilty as charged! Haha... Up next, we have the performance of four very talented girls. Give it up for Kunoichi!! Neji, Tenten's here so you better watch!" And at this afternote did the Hokage (once again) climb down the stage while Neji and Tenten just blushed deeper.

When the curtains opened, it revealed four girls preparing to sing while waving to their fans at the same time. Hinata on the drums started the intro along with Ino on lead guitar. Tenten, who was playing bass and was still slightly blushing at the Godaime's comment, joined in as Sakura started to sing the female version of the song they were singing.

_I heard you're doin' OK,  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think  
I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
But you left anyway  
_

_I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
_

_Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
Still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway_

_I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
_

_Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker_

_How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waitin'  
Can't make you mine_

_I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you_

_I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
And it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker_

Once more, Sasuke felt a pang of guilt as he realized that the song was again, for him. He really wanted to make it up to Sakura and thought that perhaps he could do it by the same method Sakura keeps using on him.

He watched disdainfully at Neji who walked over to congratulate Tenten on a job well done and asked her to go with him for a minute to talk after the following performance. '_Hn. He's probably gonna confess to her his feelings after our turn. Great... Hyuuga's gonna get his long-wanted girlfriend and I still can't get Sakura to talk to me. Just great..._'

* * *

**A/N: **Haha. Imagine, _Addicted_ sung by girls. Not that there's anything wrong with that. But you know the part that says "_I'm a dick..._" haha. But anyway, it was the only song I could think of that says how Sakura's supposed to feel. To **xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox**: About the _Media Miners Rule_ thing. Sorry, but this is the best I could do. Thanks for pointing it out to me, though. But trust me, I'm not trying to make this into a songfic, just a musical where the characters belt out their emotion through their songs. But I'll try harder in the next chapter as a sort of thanks for reviewing. To everyone else: Please review 'coz reviews make everybody happy especially the authors! Three more chapters until the end. Until then...

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	12. i miss you

**Author's Note: **There are still few reviewers and I can't help but feel so depressed, especially since school's about to start soon (sigh). Anyway, I really wanted to finish this before school started, but even if I update everyday from now on, it still won't reach up to June 4 (public high school sucks!). So anyway, I hope you still continue to review and please keep on reading! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all its related characters and 'I Miss You' by Blink 182 don't belong to me.

* * *

The crowd applauded and cheered once more as the curtains closed down in front of the performers.

Backstage, the boys were setting up their instruments as the girls wished them luck. Sasuke kept stealing glances at Sakura but Sakura didn't even bother to acknowledge his existence. Instead, she just wished the other boys luck.

But unknown to the Sharingan user that Sakura actually knows he keeps looking at her.

'_What's his problem? Why the hell does he keep looking at us?' _thought Inner Sakura as she followed Ino backstage.

_'**Don't know, don't care**' _retorted outer Sakura.

_'Riiight... says the one who still talks in her sleep crying out said boy's name.'_

_'**Hn.**'_

_'See? Now you're talking like him, too.'_

_'**Whatever. He's probably just looking at me coz he knows he can't have me back.**'_

_'Yeah right. Wanna bet?'_

_'**Shut up.**'_

"Now, a performance by another band full of talented shinobis. Presenting, Sharingan!"

The curtains opened once more and revealed Naruto on drums, Shikamaru playing lead, with Neji on bass. Removing the mic from the stand was Sasuke on vocals.

The combined screams and shouts of "I love you's" by the four boys' fan girls only proved that they were, indeed, popular among the female (and gay) population of Konoha. And as the Hokage wasn't seen onstage anymore, hearts seemed to have replaced the eyes of the crazy fans.

Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto started the intro as more screams were heard. Then in a deep male voice, Sasuke started to sing…

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

_I miss you... miss you  
I miss you... miss you_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you... miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you... miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you... miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you... miss you)_

_I miss you... miss you_

_I miss you... miss you..._

Sakura kept staring at Sasuke during their whole performance, unsure whether he was dedicating the song to her or to Yumi. She clapped softly as the curtains closed in front of the boys.

Sakura kept telling herself over and over again not to let herself get carried away by the song because it might not have been for her, anyway. But still, a part of her wished that it really meant otherwise. Even though she's trying so hard to forget the pain she just went through. Too bad she hadn't noticed that while Sasuke was performing, he kept stealing glances at her, wanting her to know that it was meant for her.

When Sasuke went backstage, he tried to talk to Sakura but when he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, she walked away with Hinata and Ino to eavesdrop on Neji and Tenten's conversation (**A/N: **As mentioned in the previous chapter). He balled up his fists as he was unwillingly dragged by Naruto to watch the next performance.

'_My next performance should let her know how I feel... I hope_'.

* * *

**A/N: **Keep on reviewing! Thanks! (Somehow, I'm not in the mood to make my author's note longer).

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	13. i won't say i'm in love

**Author's Note: **Actually, this story was meant to only be 14 chapters. But thanks to the idea of **fruitsbasketangel**, who had this suggestion of using 'I Won't Say I'm In Love', this will now end as a 15-chapter story. So thanks a lot for your idea fruitsbasketangel. Here's chapter 13. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, all its related characters and "I Won't Say I'm In Love" don't belong to me and never ever shall be mine.

* * *

As Sakura went with Ino and Hinata to eavesdrop on Neji and Tenten's conversation, her thoughts couldn't help drifting back to the song Sasuke's band just played.

_'I wonder if that song really was meant for me or that Yumi person…'_

And even as Neji had just asked Tenten to be his girlfriend and Tenten replied with a very happy 'of course', Sakura wasn't paying much attention.

As the new couple was nearing the three eavesdroppers, Ino and Hinata noticed the distant look on Sakura's face which made them worry what she was thinking of that didn't interest her as much as the scene the two shinobis just played.

When said twosome saw them, thoughts of murdering the three filled their heads knowing what they've done. But when Ino pointed towards Sakura who was still in deep thought, the weapon mistress abandoned her scary thoughts and caressed the pink-haired girl's back gently, worried about her friend, knowing the cause of her reverie.

Sakura sighed in frustration and sadness as she got up and stared up at the evening sky filled with millions of glittering stars, as if mocking her that the night was beautiful and yet, she felt crummy inside.

The other four just gazed at her sadly.

She started to sing as she turned around and looked at her friends with a sad smile plastered on her face.

**_Sakura: _**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history—  
Been there, done that_

Ino, Hinata and Tenten sung the next part of the song while trying to cheer Sakura up as Neji just looked at all of them singing with a stoic façade on.

**_Ino, Hinata and Tenten: _**

_Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden _

_Honey we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_

**_Sakura: _**

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it no, no_

**_Ino: _**

_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh_

**_Sakura: _**

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

**_Sakura: _**

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out _

**_Ino, Hinata and Tenten: _**

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying _

_Hon' we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad_

**_Sakura: _**

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it no, no_

**_Hinata: _**

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love  
_

_**Tenten: **_

_You're doing flips, read our lips:  
You're in love_

**_Sakura: _**

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love_

**_Tenten: _**

_You're doing flips, read our lips:  
You're in love_

**_Hinata: _**

_Girl don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love_

**_Sakura: _**

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it no, no_

**_Ino: _**

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love_

**_Sakura: _**

_The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love_

**_Sakura: _**

_At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love… _

And as Sakura sung the last note, she fell on her knees, hands on her face as she cried her heart out.

"Sakura-chan!" came the worried voice of Ino.

"Ssshhhh… don't cry," soothed Hinata.

"It's about Sasuke again, isn't it?" inquired Tenten softly caressing the crying girl's back along with Hinata.

Sakura merely nodded while silent tears fell.

"After everything he's ever done to me, I still can't forget about him. I still love him… with all my heart. I wish I could stop thinking about him… but I just can't!" cried out the green-eyed kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan…" muttered the three all together. Neji just stared at her, feeling sorry and promising himself he won't allow Tenten to go through the same thing.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a certain onyx-eyed male was watching the whole thing from the song to the confession of Sakura which he heard clearly. And when he found out from Sakura herself that she still loved him, he felt a glimmer of hope in his heart knowing that he still has a chance.

"Sakura…" muttered said shinobi, "I love you too."

While Hinata helped Sakura up, the latter wiped away her tears as she tried to smile at her friends for their concern.

Sasuke also left his hiding spot behind a huge crate and made his way to the others feeling a bit happier now.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! Two more chapters 'til the end! Please keep on reviewing.

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	14. on bended knees

**Author's Note: **Oh man. School's already started and I'm already bummed out coz I miss summer so much. Aside from seeing my friends again, I don't really see any other good side of going back to that dreaded place. But hey, what else can I do except to pray that school goes by quickly (and then the next thing I know, I'll be a senior in high school!). But anyway, here's chapter 14. Please review 'coz I swear: I don't get reviews too much these days. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't, won't, can't and shan't own Naruto and all its related characters. I also don't, won't, can't and shan't own 'On Bended Knees' by Boyz II Men.

* * *

The audience clapped and cheered again as the Hokage announced the next performance which was a song by Tenten. (**A/N: **In case you get confused, Tenten performs right after Naruto who performs right after Sasuke's band.)

"Now we have a song from the weapon mistress herself, Tenten. Could her performance be her reply to Neji's song earlier? What do you think, folks?"

The audience just wooted in response and watched as Tenten blushed again while the intro was playing.

Backstage, Sasuke approached Sakura and seeing him, moved away and went to the cotton candy stand with Ino and the others to get a better view of Tenten. She tried to fake a smile while Naruto made a joke but Sasuke noticed the lack of happiness in her used-to-be-glittering eyes.

'_She's still not talking to me…_'Sasuke thought as he watched her from a distance. He never thought that Sakura could ever hate him as she does now.

Many more performances came by the rest of the Shinobi 12 and finally, the end of the show was nearing.

"Thank you for the err... not-so troublesome song, Shikamaru. And finally, we have come to the end of the show with the performance of our very own Uchiha Sasuke. Enjoy, everyone. And have a good night!"

Sasuke went out to the spotlight while glancing around the crowd for pink hair. At the very back, he noticed Sakura looking sad while the others cheered on for him. He noticed she was looking down at the ground.

Fan girls screamed and shouted and screeched his name saying "I love you" with posters and banners while hearts replaced their eyes.

Ignoring his adoring yet rabid fans, "Sakura," he stated just as the intro began. "This song is dedicated for you."

Hearing her name, Sakura looked up at the stage and saw Sasuke staring intently at her while he started to sing.

'_Did I hear right? Did he say he was dedicating the song... to me?_' thought the surprised medic nin as her inner self was screaming _'hell yeah!'_.

_Darlin' I, I can't explain_

_Where did we lose our way_

_Girl it's drivin' me insane_

_And I know I just need one more chance_

_To prove my love to you_

_If you come back to me_

_I'll guarantee_

_That I'll never let you go..._

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how you get things back_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh god, give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knees_

_I'll never walk again, until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knees_

_So many nights I dream of you_

_Holding my pillow tight_

_I know that I don't need to be alone_

_When I open up my eyes_

_To face reality_

_Every moment without you_

_It feels like eternity_

_I'm begging you, begging you come back to me_

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how you get things back_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh God, give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knees_

_I'll never walk again, until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knees_

_Baby, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for all the wrong Ive done._

_Please come back home girl. I know you can no longer trust_

_in me, I'm sorry to let you down. Please forgive me girl._

_Gonna swallow my pride_

_Say I'm sorry_

_Stop pointing fingers, the blame is on me_

_I want a new life_

_And I want it with you_

_If you feel the same_

_Don't ever let it go_

_You gotta believe, in the spirit of love_

_It will heal all things_

_We won't hurt any more_

_No I don't believe our love's terminal_

_I'm down on my knees, begging you please_

_Come home..._

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how you get things back_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh god, give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knees_

_I'll never walk again, until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knees_

_Wanna build a new life_

_Just you and me_

_Gonna make you my wife_

_Raise a family_

As the song continued on, Sakura's heartbeat became faster and faster and when the song finally ended while fan girls tried to glomp the only Uchiha left, she felt like it was about to explode.

'_Did he really mean what he just sung? Is he really regretting what happened? What am I gonna do when he talks to me and says sorry? Should I forgive him?_' Thousands of questions errupted inside the brain of the pink-haired beauty as her friends teased her about Sasuke's song.

The crowd applauded and went back to the festival as Sasuke jumped off the stage and made his way to Sakura who stood there with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. Congratulate me coz I'm now done with my homework! Comgratulate me by reviewing. Pretty please. One more chapter to go until I go on a loooooong hiatus since I'll probably be busy with MORE schoolwork (oh joy).

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


	15. beautiful days and the end

**Author's Note: **Last chapter. Finally. At least I can be at peace for a short while knowing that I've got nothing more to update. It's still the first week from school and I've already found a teacher I hate more than another teacher I had last year. But anyway, enough of my constant blabbering that always comes at the beginning of every chapter. I know you're dying to know the ending. So without further ado, CHAPTER 15-- the last chapter! Thanks for reading, everyone. And please review to tell me what you thought of this story overall.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Everyone knows the drill, right. I don't own, so you can't sue.

* * *

Sakura just stood there dumbfounded, touched by Sasuke's song. When she saw Sasuke going near her, tears kept falling freely from her eyes as she ran towards him.

He saw her getting closer to him and he stood there, arms wide open, ready to embrace her with a regretful smile on. As Sakura finally reached him, she hugged him tightly as she cried onto his chest, her hands clutching his shirt tightly.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry for what I did."

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. It's okay now," she said while tears were still falling and sniffs came from her as she looked up into his eyes and got drowned in them like she had months ago when he had just returned from his life-long goal.

Slowly, Sasuke lowered his head until their lips met. It seems that they almost forgot how each other tasted like. Missing each other so much, they deepened the kiss as the background music started to play with Sasuke's hands on her waist and hers around his neck.

_You came along  
In an unexpected time  
It was so divine  
Knowing you are mine  
It feels so right  
When I look into your eyes  
I never knew that love  
Could make me feel this way  
I can't wait for the day  
When I can truly say_

_I see beautiful days with you  
I feel beautiful ways of loving you  
You've touched my heart so deeply  
And I can't thank God enough  
For all the beautiful days with you  
I feel beautiful ways of loving you  
Everything is just so wonderful  
Every little thing is just so beautiful  
When I spend it with you_

_with you I felt fine  
So right_

_I've sang so many songs in stages  
With thousands of them watching me  
But you're here with me now  
And I sing this song to you  
To you, baby  
Just for you  
Just for you_

_I see beautiful days with you  
I feel beautiful ways of loving you  
You've touched my heart so deeply  
And I can't thank God enough  
For all the beautiful days with you  
I feel beautiful ways of loving you  
Everything is just so wonderful  
Every little thing is just so beautiful  
When I spend it with you_

They slow danced to the song, just as they did months ago when Sasuke had proposed. Now, they are reunited once more, ready to face any more trials that come their way.

"I promise… I'll never cheat on you again, Sakura," he vowed, as he smelled the strawberry-scented locks of Sakura while resting his chin on her head, almost forgetting how it felt like to have her in his arms and realizing he was more of an idiot than he thought for cheating on her before.

"Good. Because if you ever do that again, it's gonna take you more than a song to patch things up," she stated in a half-serious half-joking manner.

He smirked in reply and looked into her eyes lovingly once more as he bent down and for another kiss. Their kiss was filled with so much passion, and with the fireworks booming overhead, they thought that they could feel beautiful days ahead for both of them.

THE END ...but not quite

When they broke their kiss, they looked around only to see that they weren't the only ones in love. Naruto and Hinata were also lip-locking with obvious blushes on their cheeks. Tenten and Neji were glomping each other while occasional moans came from the female. Ino and Shikamaru were smooching as well while Shikamaru's hands were on her -ahem- behind while Ino's hands were busy tracing Shikamaru's torso.

Seeing the other couples, they looked at each other and sweat dropped, and started another kiss.

THE END (seriously this time)

* * *

**A/N: **Well, you read it right. THE END. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed, especially **MimoriFanForever **who always reviews on every chapter. Thanks! And to everyone else that reviewed too! And to those who haven't yet, please do. See you next time!

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/sWeEt pRincEss123/eMo.pRinCess123


End file.
